


Ecoute-moi

by MissCactus



Category: Marianne (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drinking, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « C'est maintenant que tu m'écoutes ? »





	Ecoute-moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015653) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 

« **Hey, Cam Cam, t'as lu les derniers chapitres ?** demanda Emma lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, poussant ses livres et manquant de les faire tomber. »

Elle prit le café de Camille et le renifla.

« **Oui.** » Camille empila les livres et se retint de reprendre sa boisson. « **Ils étaient super, mais pourquoi tu n'essaieras pas–**

\- **Cool. Désolée, on m'appelle.** »

Elle sourit et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« **Oh, Cam Cam !** cria Emma depuis l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, ignorant les regards noirs qu'on lui envoyait. **Achète-m'en un autre**, dit-elle, pointant le café dans sa main.

\- **Mais c'est le mien...** »

Camille soupira mais nota la commande d'Emma.

* * *

« E**mma, tu peux m'envoyer par message les détails sur– **»

« **Emma, tu connais la date de–** »

« **Emma, n'essaie pas de–** »

« **Emma–** »

« **Emma–** »

«** EMMA !** »

Camille était habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore. En tant qu'assistante d'Emma, c'était normal. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait pour autant.

« **Va te faire mettre**, chuchota-t-elle un soir alors qu'elles buvaient ensemble et qu'Emma ne la regardait même pas. »

C'était elle qui avait proposé de sortir fêter elle ne savait quoi et pourtant elle était collée à son téléphone depuis le début de la soirée.

«** T'as pris ton temps pour demander !** rit Emma, se tournant enfin vers Camille qui toussait, ayant avalé de travers.

\- **C'est maintenant que tu m'écoutes ?** »

Emma haussa les épaules et leva un sourcil de manière évocatrice sans cesser de sourire.

« **Tu disais rien d'intéressant jusqu'à maintenant. **»

Camille la fixa, clairement pas amusée

« **Donc...** commença Emma.

\- **Oh tais-toi.** » Camille prit son sac et partit, ignorant les « **Cam Cam, attend !** » qu'Emma criait dans le bar.

Cependant elle savait que fuir était inutile étant donné que même avec la lumière tamisée Emma avait probablement remarqué à quel point son visage était rouge. Elle espérait qu'elle l'ignorerait simplement, comme d'habitude.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
